


"Taking the First Step" by Ranowa Hikura [Podfic]

by Glass_Lady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Lady/pseuds/Glass_Lady
Summary: From the original author:Set just after the Promised Day, before Roy finds out his vision can be restored. Ed finds Mustang on the roof, a mere three feet all that was in between him and a plummet to his death. He also finds something he had never seen from the bastard colonel before: fear. Oneshot, no pairings





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking the First Step](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233503) by Ranowa Hikura. 




End file.
